Forbidden Sunrise
by xoitalianbabexo
Summary: Annabella is a half blood; like Schuyler. When Annabella's Mother trys looking for their Father; Annabella has to stay in New York City alone. Then Annabella is thrown into the dangerous and adventurous world of Schuyler Van Alen. Rated M for language ;
1. Chapter 1

**Heey guys...so this is my second story for Fanfiction. My first for Blue Bloods...i just finished the series soo ill try my best(: Lets get to it.**

New Girl~ Annabella

Annabella has always found it funny when she moved to a new city or state. People, boys and even girls, would suck up to her and try to be her friend. They would follow her and talk with her. That was what the girls would do; they even complimented her outfits, even though they were old rags, Annabella still looked beautiful. But for the boys, it was different. Constant flirting, following, glances and stares in the hallways, grins and smiles, checking out her butt. Now that annoyed her, when boys looked at her ass and called her 'sexy' and 'hot' instead of 'beautiful' or 'pretty'. Any ordinary girl would fall for these boy's flirtatious ways, but Annabella wasn't ordinary. She was far from ordinary.

Annabella had long pin straight hair that went to her waist. Her hair color was unique. It was almost a black but a brown, almost a burgundy color, her hairdressers called it 'Midnight Ruby' and Annabella loved it. She always had her side bangs swept out to the right side of her head covering her eyes, looking wispy and featherlike. Annabelle's eyes were a bright turquoise, almost aqua color. When she was in the dark, they would turn to a dark purple. They were the perfect shape and her eyes were gorgeous. Her ivory skin was always velvety soft and smooth, warm to the touch. She had slick and tight limbs that were full of muscle, but Annabella was quite small for her age. At 17, she weighed 90 lbs, and she was only 5'3 ½, she was thin and petite looking. She had a round shaped, small head, with a cute nose and delicate and full pink colored lips. Annabella had her insecurities, but people still described her as 'the most beautiful creature to ever walk the streets of America'. She didn't agree.

The crazy twist to Annabella's life was, she was a Blue Blood, in other words, a vampire. However, she was only a half blood. Annabella's father, Wayne Carc, had a bond with his twin sister, Roslyn Carc. Wayne and Roslyn have been bonding since the 1200s, however, Wayne met Layla Bavil, a tiny woman with curves and a beautiful face and personality. He met Layla in 1983. Wayne fell completely in love with her while Layla felt the same way. Wayne broke the bond between him and Roslyn, and ran off to marry Layla. Layla was only 18 when she was married to Wayne, but they were deeply in love.

A few years later, that's when Layla had Annabella. Wayne has named Annabella after the movie star. Layla, Wayne and tiny baby Annabella then moved to Arizona. However, the Conclave went after Wayne for breaking the bond with Roslyn. Roslyn has told the Conclave. She said that she loved him so much, but she was heartbroken and crushed when he had left her. She wanted revenge, so she went to the Conclave. Wayne has disappeared ever since the Conclave took him away from his beloved wife and his new born daughter.

Layla has cried for years when Wayne was taken away. He told her that he would be back, but he has never come home. Layla then had to get a move on with her life. She had a new born baby and she didn't want Annabella to suffer, but Layla didn't want Wayne to be lost. She and Annabella have moved to different cities, in Europe, Asia, Australia, Greenland, etc., in search of Wayne. When Annabella was at the age 10, she has stated that she wanted to stay in the United States, but Layla didn't want to give up on finding Wayne. After arguing constantly with Annabella one night, Layla received an anonymous letter. It said…..

My Dear Layla,

They have taken me somewhere where it is dark and cold, with no warmth nor food or water. I am suffering from starvation; however, I have made a friend outside out these dungeon walls. They give me food and water, and if I needed it, blood. I miss you terribly and I dream about you every night, including my beloved daughter, Annabella. I yearn to meet her one day. I have short time to write this letter so read it carefully. Do not find me for I will find you. If you and Annabella need a place to stay, I am greatly happy to say I trust another Blue Bloods family in the world. Her name is Allegra Van Alen. She has gone through the same thing, by breaking the bonding process. She is located in New York City. Go to her darling, for she would take care of you and Annabella. Please, stay safe. I love you and we will be together again, soon; I Promise

Sincerely,

Wayne

Layla gripped the paper and a tear slid down her cheek.

She traveled more with Annabella, but then she dropped Annabella at the airport when she was only 16.

Annabella was wearing a pink flowy skirt that was pretty short, beige Ugg boots, and a tight white tank that had a dark pink little jacket over it. Her hair fell naturally down with beautiful perfection. She clutched her suitcase handle that had wheels and her purse slung over her right shoulder. She looked up at her mother with tears in her light aqua eyes, salty drops running down her cheeks.

Layla was a little bit taller than Annabella, and she had pale skin too. Her platinum blond wavy long hair fell over her shoulders with a light grace that reflected her blue - green eyes, which had sorrow and pain in it. She stared down at her only daughter, half human half vampire. "Annabella, you have to listen to me."

Annabella nodded her head, tears splattering on the airport's hard tiled floor.

"I'm going to put you on a plane to New York City, remember? You use to live there when you were 13. I want you to go on the plane, relax sweetie. Then take a taxi to the Plaza hotel. Ok? Here. Take this credit card and use it. And take some money." Layla handed her daughter a Visa credit card and a $20 bill. Then she pulled out a bulky envelope and slid it in her daughter purse. She leaned and whispered in Annabella's ear. "That has over 1,000,000 dollars in it. Don't ask me where I got it." Layla leaned back again. "After you get settled in the hotel, I want you to find a woman named Allegra Van Alen. Honey! Look at me! Annabella Elizabeth Crac! Listen and look! She is going to help you. She is going to take care of you until I get back. I'm still going to look for your Dad still. She was your father's friend. She's a Blue Blood. You will be fine sweet. Here. Take your plane ticket."

Announcer: "Flight 14 to New York City is now boarding."

Annabella cried even more tears. "Mom! Please! Come! Come with me."

Layla shed a tear. "Annie, I can't. Please. Be strong Anne. Make Mom and Dad proud. You will be fine. We love you so much." She hugged Annabella tightly. "I love you. Now go. Go before you miss your plane." Layla kissed the top of Annabella's head.

Annabella looked crushed. Layla gave her a reassuring smile and with that, she left Annabella, standing there, in the airport, all alone.

The flight to New York City wasn't long. Annabella got into first class and she sat alone in a big cozy window seat. She landed in J.F.K. airport. After going to baggage claim, she went to the "Cab Desk" to call for a cab. Before the lady at the desk made the reservation for a cab, she looked and studied Annabella. She was still wearing the flowy pastel pink mini skirt and white tank with the dark pink coat that went over it. Her outfit was made all Chanel and she wore her beige Ugg boots. Annabella carried a bulky white Gucci bag and on the floor was her huge original Louis Vuitton suitcase with wheels. Annabella looked gorgeous. The lady looked back up at Annabella's face. "Are you sure you want a cab? I would recommend a limo."

Annabella thought to herself. A ghostly smile played upon her pink full glossed lips.

Annabella arrived at the Plaza Hotel in a white limo. Everyone stared. When she got out, she smelled the air. _Home._ She thought. Annabella lived in New York City for 2 years when she was 13. The air smelled of gasoline and it smelled. It said New York. And that was New York City. It sometimes smelled and it was noisy with business men talking on phones and beeping horns from taxis. Annabella loved it.

The limousine driver helped her with her bags. Annabella gave him a tip and checked into a hotel room. It was a penthouse suite on the top floor. Then, Annabella set up all of her clothes in the walk in closet and then she just noticed that it was already midnight.

She yawned and changed into flannel purple shorts and a pink tight cotton tank. Annabella fell into the soft covers of the hotel queen sized bed. She sighed. Tomorrow she would fine this Allegra Van Alen; and she will be safe.

**Ohkaaay so. that's my first chapter i hoped you liked it(: until next time**

**Kisses ! Ciao.(bye in Italian)**

**xoxo Isabella**


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Annabella whimpered into the pillow. Then she noticed that the 'beeping' noise was her alarm clock. She sighed and pressed dismiss. _8:00 o'clock in the morning…ugh _She thought grudgingly. Annabella got up from the bed and walked to her closet. _What should I wear? What should I wear? Ooooo! _She thought when she spotted the dark tight skinny jeans from Abercrombie&Fitch. Annabella picked them up and threw them on the bed then she ran back to her closet. She ended up picking out short gray Ugg boots and a tight white tanktop that she would wear with a belt.

Annabella put on the outfit and she curled her hair. She fluffed it alittle bit and looked herself in the mirror for any flaws. Annabella found herself frowning. She missed her mother very much. _Why did she leave me here? _

_It's for the best. _Annabella looked around stunned. That voice that just spoke in her head just sounded like her Mother. She breathed in deep and took her purse and walked out of her room.


End file.
